


Imperfect

by pigfartsstudent (LoopyLiesey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/pigfartsstudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they break up, Harry tries to get Draco back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted quite awhile ago on my fanfiction blog [pigfartsstudent-writes](http://pigfartsstudent-writes.tumblr.com), but I never posted it here because I could never think of a title. I never can think of a title.

The break up is difficult. It always is. Harry doesn’t understand what’s happening as Draco spouts off reasons, saying their arguing is getting out of hand, saying that they’re having too much difficulty respecting each other’s friends and family.

Harry knows that they can work through it, talk it out, fix it, but Draco doesn’t give him a chance, simply kissing Harry on the cheek and wishing him luck in finding someone to make him happy.

What Draco doesn’t understand is that he makes Harry happy. Draco is who makes Harry happy and no one else can.

Harry tries to forget about it, he tries to move on. Hermione insists that he stay with her and Ron for a bit, saying he shouldn’t be alone. After a couple of days, Harry is back at his little flat in London, but it feels strangely empty. Draco stayed, and often, since he lived at Malfoy Manor and Harry still wasn’t completely comfortable there. They’d even reached the point where Draco had some of his things at Harry’s place. They were still there.

Harry doesn’t know what to do with Draco’s stuff. Part of him wants to keep it forever, part of him knows he should return to Draco, and the other part of him wants to burn it all.

He doesn’t see Draco for weeks, which is surprising, considering they both work for the Ministry. Completely different departments, of course, but still in the same building.

It’s six weeks later when Harry should be on his lunch break when Draco comes into the Auror department, needing to talk to Gawain Robards. Draco worked in the Department of Magical Transportation, and the Aurors often worked with them. Harry meets Draco’s eyes and drops his quill on the floor. As Draco goes into to Robards office, Harry knocks his inkpot over. He quickly sets everything straight before practically running away from the Auror offices, dragging Ron from his cubicle.

After work that day, Draco is waiting outside the Auror office for him. He pauses, and stares at Draco for a moment.

“I didn’t think you’d be here when I came earlier. I know it was your lunch break,” Draco says, looking at the floor, and Harry wishes Draco would just look at him.

“You know how it is, sometimes there’s too much work. You used to complain about it,” Harry says, then mentally curses himself for bringing the past up.

“Yeah, I – I should go,” Draco says, and finally,  _finally_  looks up at Harry. Their eyes meet for a brief moment before Draco turns away and practically runs, but Harry knows what he saw in Draco’s eye, and it was regret.

With that knowledge, Harry determines that he will get Draco back.

The next week, on Monday, Harry makes sure that he takes his lunch break the same time Draco has his, and ensures that one of the cute Auror traineess is eating with him. After getting his food in the cafeteria, he takes a good look around and guides Ralph to a table close to Draco, but not so close that Draco thinks it’s done on purpose.

He spends his lunch break flirting with Ralph.

Luckily Ralph is straight, and Harry had mentioned it to him beforehand, so Ralph doesn’t get any ideas, which is the last thing Harry wants to deal with. Not with wanting to get Draco back.

After fifteen minutes Ralph stands up, saying he really has to run because he has a lot of work to do, and Harry places his hand on his arm, letting it linger as he smiles and says good-bye. He watches Ralph leave, and smiles to himself, before starting to walk out of the cafeteria also. He’s just out of the door when someone grabs hi arm and pulls him down the hallway.

“Draco?” Harry asks.

“Who was that?” Draco demands, looking quite upset, which pleases Harry.

“Ralph. He’s one of the Auror trainees. He’s cute. I think I’m going to ask him out,” Harry says. Draco looks aghast.

“He looks like an idiot. He’s not even good-looking. His ears are lopsided,” Draco says.

“You were paying attention to his ears?” Harry asks, raising an eyebrow.

“You can’t go out with him, he’s probably only after you for your fame,” Draco says desperately.

“I don’t think you have any right to tell me what I can and cannot do, Malfoy,” Harry snarls, angry that Draco could even suggest that. Yes, there were people out there who were like that, but Harry could tell which ones.

“He’s not good enough for you,” Draco says.

“You don’t even know him,” Harry replies, “You know nothing. You’re just jealous.”

“Jealous? I’m not jealous!”

“Why are you kicking up such a fuss, then?” Harry asks.

“Just because – I mean, I still – fuck you, Potter!” Draco exclaims.

“I think you’ve missed your chance there,” Harry whispers fiercely. He hadn’t expected an argument. He had expected Draco to get jealous and try to claim Harry again.

Draco sighs, and backs away a couple of steps.

“You’re right, I have,” he says, “I’ll be going. I hope you and what’s-his-face are happy.”

“We won’t be,” Harry replies as Draco turns away. Draco stills.

“You won’t?”

“No. For one, he’s straight anyway. For two, I’m not going to be happy with anyone else,” Harry says. Draco turns slowly, his eyes narrowed slightly.

“He’s straight?” he says calmly, and Harry nods.

“What the fuck, Potter? What were you doing?” Draco asks, stepping closer to Harry.

“Iwastryingtomakeyoujealous,” Harry mumbles quickly blushing slightly. Draco stares at him for a second, before reaching his hand out and taking Harry’s.

“You’re such an idiot,” Draco says.

“You’re the idiot,” Harry replies, “You broke up with me – I still don’t understand why, by the way – and then you actually did get jealous.”

“I did,” Draco admits, stepping closer. Harry’s aware that if Draco steps closer, he’ll be standing on his feet. He doesn’t mind, “I did get jealous. Because I’m an idiot.”

“I want to go back to how things were,” Harry breathes.

“I know, so do I,” Draco says, “But… things weren’t perfect, Harry.”

“I know they weren’t,” Harry says, “I know, things went wrong, and neither of were really trying to get along with our friends, and I would very rarely want to see your parents, and you hardly ever deigned to step inside the Burrow for our family dinners. You kept getting jealous of Ginny, and Ron kept pissing you off. I threw my dirty clothes around and even though you didn’t live at my flat it drove you mad. I didn’t even try to keep my flat semi-clean for you, and I never had the food you liked. You irritated me with your ridiculous society crap while I didn’t even attempt to understand it. But I love you, and I know you love me, and we can work it out.”

“Do you really think we can?” Draco asks doubtfully.

“Yes. Because I intend to spend the rest of my life with you, and if that means I have to keep a clean flat, and see your parents at least once a fortnight, and go to your society dinners or whatever they are, then I’ll do it.”

“I won’t make you go to all of them,” Draco says, “Especially since most of them are all Slytherins who hate you.”

“Thanks,” Harry says, smiling, before pulling Draco close to him and kissing him. Things weren’t perfect, and Harry wasn’t fool enough to think they ever could be, but he knew they could work on things, make things better, and be happy together. 


End file.
